


My Head Explodes in Caramel Swirls

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fever he could cope with but the crap that kept pouring out of his mouth? It was going to be hard to live it down when he was better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head Explodes in Caramel Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fluffy bit coz I've just recovered from a virus that made me act like this.  
> Not mine but I shall continue to make them dance for me anyway.  
> As always feedback welcome.  
> Enjoy =)

Naturally he'd get this freakin' virus the weekend he had Grace. The state of Hawaii, and the world in general, conspired to make him as miserable as possible. Groaning with the effort of moving off the couch, Danny dragged himself to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and some asparin. He seriously considered just dropping to the floor instead of struggling back to the sofa.  
"But superSEAL would just complain I was making a mess," he grumbled, flopping onto the cushions.  
The virus had been going round the schools. Grace, thankfully, had been spared but she had, very kindly, passed it on to her Danno when he collected her two days ago. He was weak, racked with hot flashes and chills. His head felt like a thousand tiny, angry men with pick axes were pounding against his skull. His stomach cramped painfully at even the thought of food. Steve had wanted to stay home but Danny insisted he go in.  
"Go catch bad guys, babe. Just don't blow the islands up with any pineapple grenades."  
"Pineapple grenades?" Steve smirked, amused.  
"God damn fever. Its like I have verbal diarrhea."  
"And with that charming image I'm off." The dark haired man bent to kiss his lover goodbye only to be waved off.  
"Don't want you catching alien germs, superSEAL. Could be your kryptonite."  
"I wish I could stay and enjoy the truly random crap pouring out of you, babe."  
"Go away, you giant goof. Let me be zombified in peace."  
Steve's laugh had floated back to the blond as he drifted to sleep.

"Jeez, Danno, you're burning up."  
Blessed coolness pressed on the back of his sweaty neck, pulling him for fever dreams. The strong, clean features of his partner's worried face swam into view.   
"You look like shaved ice," Danny mumbled.  
"What?"  
"All cool and soothing and tasty."  
A deep, rumbling laugh angered the tiny men in his head, restarting construction. Moaning, he rolled on his side, squinting at his lover. Pure love for the man swelled in him, muting his pain and fever slightly.  
"You make my head want to explode in caramel swirls," he smiled, goofily.  
"You are so out of it, babe," Steve smiled fondly. Danny started singing "Raspberry Beret" by Prince but changed the words to pineapple grenade. He blearily saw Steve double up, laughing, phone in hand. He was vaguely aware that he was probably being filmed, the footage to be used a blackmail material in the future. But just at that moment, with Steve's warm hands on his fever flushed body and his laugh echoing in the house, he couldn't care less.


End file.
